Murder Mystery
by Saiyu DayaHolic
Summary: An Investigative story
1. Chapter 1

A couple was going to home. On road –  
Riya: Thank you Harish for such a beautiful gift. I will not just forget this day.  
Harish: Same here. I will also not forget this wonderful day.  
Suddenly the car stopped.  
Riya: Why did you stopped the car?  
Harish: Something is wrong with the car. You wait here. I will just go and check.  
Harish goes and check the engine. It was getting hot. Harish searches for water. But the bottle was empty.  
Harish: Riya, you wait I will get some water.  
Riya: Ok.  
After 3 hours,  
Riya: Where is Harish? He didn't return. I should go and find out.  
She called him. But his phone was switched off.  
Riya goes in search of Harish and reaches a bungalow.  
Riya (To herself): May be Harish would have came here. Let me go inside and check.  
Riya goes and rings the door bell. And a 60 years old lady opens the door.  
Old lady: Who are you? What do you want?  
Riya: Hello, my name is Riya. My car has got stopped in between the road. My husband had gone in search for water since 2 hours. Has he came here?  
Old lady: Come inside.  
Riya goes inside. And the old lady closes the door.  
After few moments there was screaming of someone being heard.  
In CID Bureau –  
All were busy in their work. Abhijeet and Daya were in ACP Sir's cabin. Three of them were busy in discussing about a case.  
And suddenly the watchmen came. He was quit afraid.  
Acp sir: What happened? Why are you so afraid?  
Watchmen: Sir someone had came and kept a box on my table of your name.  
Acp sir: Who kept that box?  
Watchmen: I don't know sir. I received a call there was some network problem so I had gone out for some time to attend that call.  
When I returned from there I saw the box on my table. No one was there and I saw your name on it. So I came to inform you. Can you please come and check?  
Acp sir: Ya sure.  
Watchmen, Acp sir, Abhijeet and Daya came and saw that the box was on the table. Acp sir told Abhijeet and Daya to open it safely.  
Abhijeet and Daya opened the box. There were the clothes of a girl and were full of blood.  
Abhijeet showed it to Acp sir. Also there was a letter. Daya read that -  
If you are brave and have daring then find this girl. Pradyuman – Chithrole Acp sir: Ohh this is done by Dcp Chithrole. But who is this girl and what would have happened ?  
Abhijeet: And sir whose this clothes are and how did they reached Dcp chithrole?  
Acp sir: Do one thing, send this clothes to Forensic Lab. Now Salukhe will only tell what would have happened to this girl.  
Acp sir's phone started ringing –  
Acp sir saw it was a call from some unknown number. Sir received the call.  
Acp sir Hello, Acp Pradyuman here, who's this?  
Unknown person: There is dead body of a girl who's head is not there in the middle of the jungle.  
Acp sir: Who are you? Hello… hello…  
But the call got disconnected.  
Abhijeet: Who's call was that sir?  
Acp Sir: Don't know. An unknown person called and informed me that there is a dead body of a girl whose head is been cut off.  
Abhijeet: Sir we should go fast and check.  
Acp sir: You and Abhijeet go and interrogate.  
Abhijeet: Yes sir.  
Abhijeet, Daya, Freddy, Pankaj and Poorvi went to that spot. And they found the dead body. And it literally didn't had it's head. The girl had dressed with pink dress.  
Freddy: The killer has killed her badly.  
Abhijeet: Yah. Even not kept the head so that we can find out about her.  
Daya was seeing the body very carefully.  
Abhijeet: What happened Daya.?  
Daya: Have you noticed one thing… The head is been cut off but the clothes are not having any blood.  
Abhijeet: Ya. I think the killer might have changed the dress.  
Daya: Ya possibility. Freddy and Pankaj you go and search for any evidence you find.  
Both: Ok sir.  
Both goes in search for evidence.  
Pankaj: Freddy sir don't you think the Acp sir is doing injustice with us. We do all the work and the credit goes to Daya sir and Abhijeet sir. Daya sir only breaks and door and Abhijeet sir are busy fluttering with Dr. Tarika and all that.  
Freddy: Don't ever try to speak that again. I will not listen to that. They are our Senior we should respect them.  
Pankaj: Ok sir. Sorry Then Pankaj gets a plastic bag. Freddy tries to find out what is there in that and finds that it was the head of girl. They both approaches to Abhijeet and Daya with that head.  
Abhijeet: Ohh this is the girl. Poorvi take a photo of it and send it to all the police station and inquire about the girl that someone has filled missing report or not and Pankaj you call the Ambulance and ask them to take the body and head to Forensic Lab to Dr. Salukhe.  
In Forensic Lab –  
Dr. Salukhe was busy doing some work. And Abhijeet, Pankaj and Poorvi came there.  
Pankaj(Looking at Abhijeet): Today the lab is looking empty.  
Abhijeet: Ohh yah. Dr. Tarika is not there that's why. Dr. Salukhe where is Sweet Dr.  
Tarika?  
Dr. Salukhe: She has gone to Ahmadabad, her mother had called her there.  
Abhijeet: Is her mother fine? Nothing has happened to her?  
Dr. Salukhe: I am not the personal secretary of Dr. Tarika. And can you please leave Dr.  
Tarika's case and concentrate on this case.!  
Abhijeet: Ya sure sir. What did you came to know? Where is the murder happened?  
Dr. Salukhe: Her murder had been done between night 2 to 3 Abhijeet: That means sometime around 2:30!  
Dr. Salukhe: Ya.  
Abhijeet: And how must have been her head cut off?  
Dr. Salukhe: By some knife.  
Abhijeet: Oh ok.  
Dr. Salukhe: And one more thing Abhijeet: What Dr?  
Dr. Salukhe: The blood that you had found in the clothes that you had sent me before the body matches with this girl.  
Poorvi: How is that possible? The body was found in the middle of forest. How did DCP sir got the clothes?  
Abhijeet: Now that will be known from him only.  
At bureau –  
ACP Sir was trying to call DCP. But his phone was switch off.  
Then a girl came inside the bureau.  
Girl: Where is my sister-in-law?  
Daya: Whose your sister-in-law?  
The girl showed the newspaper in which there was the photo of that death girl.  
Abhijeet: Is she your sister-in-law?  
Gril(Crying): Yes sir. She is my sister-in-law.  
Yesterday was their Anniversary they had gone for dinner. And had not returned till morning. I called both but there phone were switch off. Then I saw the newspaper.  
Abhijeet: What? Your brother was also there?  
Girl: Yes sir. You didn't find him?  
Abhijeet: No. You give us his phone number and photo. And also give your number. If we will get some information we will inform you.  
Girl: Ok sir.  
Girl gives the number of Harish.  
Abhijeet asks the Poorvi to trace the number.  
They find that the number's last location was in the same area where the body was found. In the Abhijeet Freedy Pankaj and Poorvi reaches there and a saw a castle Daya: In such a lonely road whose castle would it be ? And why would have Hitesh came here.  
Abhijeet: Let's go and check.  
Freddy holds Abhijeet's arm tightly.  
Freddy: Sir we should not go inside.  
Abhijeet: Why is there any ghost inside?  
Freddy: How did you came to know I will say this only?  
Abhijeet: How many times I have told you there is nothing like ghost. And fit one thing in your mind if further you will take name of ghost then I will inform about this to ACP Sir.  
Freddy: Ok sir Abhijeet: Hmm They all came near the castle. And Daya tried to knock the door and they found that it was open.  
And they all entered inside and it was totally dark.  
So they on their torch (Battery)  
Abhijeet: See do you find any clue for Hitesh.  
Poorvi goes to the room that was straight there. Freddy and Pankaj searches in the drawing room.  
Abhijeet and Daya goes to a room that was upstairs. And Abhijeet finds a knife in the drawer of the room. Abhijeet calls Daya. Daya comes to that room. Abhijeet shows that knife to Daya.  
Daya: It seems that using this only the head of Riya would have been cut off.  
Abhijeet: Hmm. There might be the finger prints of the killer.  
So Abhijeet keeps the knife in the Evidence Bag.  
And suddenly the door and all windows gets closed.  
Abhijeet: How come all things got closed.  
Daya: Don't know.  
Both tried to get contact with Freddy, Pankaj and Poorvi. But they failed. The voice was not going out of the room.  
Daya tries to open the door also tries to break it. But all in vain. Abhijeet tries to break the glass of window by throwing the chair but he can't .  
And then suddenly some smoke came inside the room. And due to that smoke Daya and Abhijeet becomes unconscious At Bureau -  
Acp sir were calling Abhijeet and Daya bur their phone was switched off. So he tried to call Pankaj, Freddy and Poorvi. But their phone was also switched off.  
Acp sir told Shreya to trace their phone.  
Shreya informed that they all were in jungle.  
Acp sir and Shreya reached the place where they had found Riya's body. They found that all the 5 were unconscious. They all were then admitted in the hospital.  
As Abhijeet and Daya became conscious the doctor called Acp sir and informed him the same.  
Acp sir: How are you both now?  
Both: Fine Acp sir:  
Daya: Sir where are Freddy, Pankaj and Poorvi.? Are they alright?  
Acp sir: They are here only and they are also fine. But how did this happened?  
Abhijeet: Sir we reached that castle by tracking the phone of Hitesh. And there we were investigating and in one room I saw a knife full of blood.  
Daya: Then he called me I came there and he showed me that. As it was an important evidence he kept it safe and suddenly all the doors and windows got locked. We shouted for help but no one heard us. I even tried to break the door.  
Abhijeet: I found a chair I tried to break the glass of window but all in vain. Then we started suffocating so I kept the knife in my pocket of the jacket.  
Acp sir: Ok you both take rest.  
Both: Hm Acp sir tooked the evidence from the doctor and send it to forensic lab for investigation.  
At Bureau -  
Acp sir was in his cabin and Pankaj came -  
Acp sir: Yes Pankaj did you came to know anything?  
Pankaj: Yes sir. As you had told me to found out I came to know that the castle is in the name of Shalini. 5 years ago her son and daughter in low had shifted to London. And then suddenly one day she committed suicide.  
As police were not able to get the reason behind her suicide they closed the case. Near to that castle there lives two old lady they informed that the mother and daughter in low were having regular fights and they were not comfortable with each other. Then one day fed up of all this things Sanket and his wife Karishma went and settled in London. Shalini was not able to bare all this so she committed suicide. And there after... Acp sir: Pankaj..  
How many times I have told you that there is nothing like spirit.. Pankaj:  
But sir this is informed by that 2 old lady.  
Acp sir: Anything else..?  
Pankaj: No sir...  
Acp sir receives the call of Dr. Salukhe.  
Acp Sir: Yes Salukhe..  
Dr. Salukhe: Boss... The knife you got has the finger prints of two people and that is the murder weapon.. Acp sir: Ohh... Who's finger prints are those?  
Dr. Salukhe: Don't know.. But the test are going on.  
Acp sir: Ok.  
Dr. Salukhe: I will inform you as and when I will come to know.  
Acp sir: Ok.  
Then Freddy enters the cabin Acp sir: Yes Freddy.. What did you came to know?  
Freddy: Sir your doubt was correct. Dcp sir had gone to meet someone. Acp sir: Ohh. But to whom did he met?  
Freddy: Sir that that.  
Acp sir: Say it clearly...  
Freddy: Sir Agori..  
Acp sir: Agori...! Who is Agori?  
Freddy: Sir he deals with the spirits. And makes your dream true.. Acp sir: What rubbish.  
Freddy: No sir.. Everyone says it's true.  
Acp sir give a angry sir calls Abhijeet and Daya for further discussion on the case.  
Acp sir: Dcp sir had gone to meet Someone called Agori.  
Abhijeet: Agori? Who's this..?  
Daya: Yes sir. We have never heard about him..  
Acp sir: Freddy told that he does the dealing and that to of life.  
Abhijeet: What..  
Acp sir: Yes. People say he lives in graveyard.  
And eats human heart and blood.  
Daya: What...? How come such thing is possible..?  
Abhijeet: Yes sir. We have never ever heard such thing.  
Acp sir: Yes you both are right. If someone wants baby in their family. They go and meet him. He gives baby but he snatches tha younger person of the family.  
Abhijeet: My god. This can be proved dangerous.  
Daya: Yes sir. Abhijeet is absolutely right.  
Acp sir: That's why I have called you both here. Just find out what's all this.  
Abhijeet: Yes sir.  
Both comes out of the cabin -  
Daya: We need a plan for this.  
Abhijeet: Yes. I have an idea. Call Sachin. He will help us Daya: Good. Your mind is moving sharp now a days.  
Abhijeet smiles: Ok ok now. Just call him.  
Daya: I?  
Abhijeet: Ya you only. And that to now today comes and meets Daya and Abhijeet Sachin: Yes sir. How can I help you?  
Daya informs everything.  
Sachin: Oh. I have a friend, he can help us in this case.  
Daya: Who is he?  
Sachin: His name is Rohit. He is astrologist.  
Daya: Let's go then.  
Sachin takes Abhijeet and Daya to Rohit's office.  
Rohit: Hii Sachin… here after a long time.  
Sachin: Hii.. ya need your help in a case.  
Rohit: Ya sure have a seat.  
Sachin: These are my seniors Abhijeet and Daya.  
Rohit: Ohh Hello Nice to meet you sir.  
Sachin informs about the case.  
Rohit: No in my studies I have never heard about this. And this is not possible. Abhijeet:  
Then..?  
Rohit: I have heard many times about this. But no proofs are available. Abhijeet: Then? What we can do.?  
Rohit: This not just one man show its whole gang behind this.  
Sachin: Oh how to catch them?  
Rohit: They are in search of prays.  
Daya: How we can do?  
Rohit: You have to prepare few peoples who can act as pray.  
Daya: Who will do this?  
i Rohit: That you have to find out..  
Abhijeet: Okay we will find that Thank you for your precious time..  
Rohit: it's my pleasure..  
Abhijeet: we may leave now.  
They leave.  
Outside Rohit's office.  
Daya: Boss the case is getting getting complicated.  
Abhijeet was thinking something.  
Abhijeet: Idea.  
Abhijeet informs Daya about the plan.  
They both went to the graveyard at night.  
They hide themself behind the shrubs. There was a burning body. And suddenly they saw a shadow. So they got ready with gun. And they started moving ahead.  
The shadow started going. Abhijeet and Daya followed him.  
Abhijeet: Wait.. Or else I else will shoot you.  
But the shadow was not stopping. And then Abhijeet open fired in the air. And then The shadow stopped. Abhijeet and Daya reached there and Daya pulled the collar of Agori Daya: You are very found of eating the heart and drinking blood Agori: Leave me. Or else I will destroy you with my power.  
Daya: Oh you will destroy me.. Hhh He looks at Abhijeet and Daya slaps him.  
At Bureau -  
Acp sir, Daya and Abhijeet were discussing about a case and Poorvi came.  
Poorvi: Sir this agori was thief before becoming agori and had been punished for 4-5 times. His name is Kamlesh.  
Abhijeet: First theft and then murder.  
Then Freddy and Pankaj enters and they were afraid.  
Freddy: Sir please come it's urgent...  
Something is happening to Agori.  
Acp sir, Abhijeet, Daya, Freddy and Pankaj came to introvert room And Kamlesh was dead there. And from his chest the blood was coming.  
Acp sir: Infront of you both how did this happened?  
Freddy: Sir we were having an eye on him and then suddenly he started shivering as if some power is controlling him. And we came to inform you And now...

The dead body was getting pail. And poison was coming our front his mouth.  
Acp sir: Send the body to forensic lab...  
Salukhe will tell about this..  
Abhijeet: Yes sir.  
The body is send to Forensic lab..  
Daya, Freddy and Pankaj went to that graveyard where they had found Kamlesh.  
There they saw a small hut.  
Pankaj: Sir in such a dangerous place there is a hut..  
Daya: It may be of that Agori.. Let's see...  
Daya opens the door of that hut.  
He saw there was full dark inside. They turned on their torch.  
There Daya saw a tank shaped vessel. He opened it and found that there were jewellerys and cash. Freddy comes with a Mobile.  
Freddy: Sir I found this mobile. But it's battery is low.  
Daya: Let's take it to Bureau. We will charge and then check it out.  
Then Pankaj comes with two glass of wine.  
Pankaj: Sir I found this glass and wine bottle.  
They were thrown in the bushes.  
Daya: I think this might be of the colleague of Kamlesh. They might have drinked together.  
Pankaj: How will we find out about that.  
Daya's Phone ringed he saw it was of Dr.  
Salukhe Daya: Yes sir.. OK sir.. We will come..  
At Bureau -  
Dr. Salukhe was in tension. And Acp sir,  
Abhijeet, Daya and Poorvi arrived..  
Acp sir: What happened..?  
Abhijeet: I think he might have a fight with her girl friend that's why he is sad.  
Dr Salunke gets angry and points out at Abhijeet (in angry tone): Stop bringing my girlfriend in between. Already this body has blocked my mind.  
Daya: How come..?  
Dr. Salukhe: We taught that his death was due to poison. But in his body we didn't find any poison.  
Acp sir: Then how came that poison and that pail on his body.?  
Dr. Salukhe: That's the problem..  
Abhijeet: If he is not dead due to poison than how?  
Dr Salunke: That's only I am not able to know..  
Acp sir: I don't know but you have to find out and that's all.  
Then he leaves At Bureau -  
Acp sir, Abhijeet and Daya were busy discussing about a case.  
And Freddy and Pankaj came Freddy: Sir.. Here's the phone and there is only one video in that...  
They all saw the video and were in shock Acp sir: Oh he is the culprit.  
Daya: How innocent he was acting in front of of us.  
Abhijeet: Now what to do...  
Acp sir: Find him from wherever you can... I want him in any way..  
Abhijeet: What did you came to know about the cash we found out..?  
Pankaj: Yes sir.. Just see this file.  
Abhijeet: Ohh this is the matter...  
At unknown place -  
There was a room where there it was fill of dark. And there was a ice burning in the middle and there was a chair under that and Hitesh was tied to that chair. And he was unconscious. And a boy and girl came in with mask on there face and the boy throw the water in the glass on face of Hitesh 


	2. Chapter 2

Hitesh: Who are you?

Girl: You didn't recognized me..

Hitesh: No..

The girl removes her mask..

Hitesh gets shock: You.. Leave me..

Girl: How will I leave you.

Hitesh: Why did you do such thing? You only

killed Riya?

Girl: Yes I have only killed my sister in law.

Hitesh: Why? I am your brother and she was

your sister in law.. Trisha: Brother.. What's the

use of such brother who don't fulfill her sisters

need. Hitesh: What do you mean?

Some one interrupted

I will tell you what that means..

It was CID

Trisha tries to escape.

But Poorvi catches her.

Poorvi: You don't want the gift..

And she slaps her.

Trisha: Ya it was all my plan.

Hitesh: But why did you do so?

Trisha: You were not giving me that much

money which I needed. Abhijeet: Why,?

Hitesh: Sir she was drug addict..

Abhijeet: Oh.. So she started cheating the

public in name of Agori and started collecting

money..

Trisha: Ya.

Hitesh: Why did you killed Riya?

Trisha: She had knew that I was doing this

all...

Abhijeet: And who is this?

Sachin removes the mask.

Sachin: You...

Abhijeet: Rohit you.

Rohit: Ya I am Trisha 's Boyfriend.. I talked

about that Agori sor you be away from all

this.

Abhijeet: Now you both enjoy in the jail till

court hangs you.


End file.
